kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy V/Flüstergras/Kapitel 16
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo und... *schnief* ...herzlich willkommen... *schluchz* ... ... ...ach, ich kann das nicht! Wie soll ich denn einen Walkthrough schreiben, wenn mein Herz noch voller Trauer ist!? Wieso nur? Wieso musste der große Galuf von uns gehen? Ich werde niemals über diesen schmerzlichen Verlust hinwegkommen... *heul* ... ... ...aber das Leben muss weitergehen, und darum zeigen wir Galufs Mörder in diesem Kapitel, was eine Harke ist!! Treten wir diesem Exdeath ins Astloch! thumb|right|220px|...und schizophren ist sie auch noch! Euer reguläres Ziel ist Schloss Exdeath, doch gibt es eventuell noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, bevor ihr die feindliche Residenz stürmt. Wenn ihr die Siegelkammer in Schloss Kuza nie mit Galuf besucht habt, ihr aber jetzt mit Krile einen Besuch abstattet, wird trotzdem noch Galuf mit euch reden – total absurd! Viel wichtiger ist aber an dieser Stelle, dass ihr während eures Aufenthaltes in Schloss Exdeath einen weiteren Point of no Return überschreitet, daher solltet ihr entsprechende Vorbereitungen treffen. Holt euch Golem und Catblepus, falls nicht schon geschehen. Golem ist nicht verpassbar, aber irre nützlich, bei Catblepus ist es genau umgekehrt. :→ Hier geht’s zum Kampf gegen Golems Feinde :→ Hier geht’s zum Kampf gegen Catblepus Dann gibt es in dieser Welt zwei Klaviere, auf denen ihr spielen solltet. Auch diese sind eigentlich nicht verpassbar, dennoch solltet ihr sie in Regole und Moore besuchen. Ferner sind zwei Lieder erlernbar; diese findet ihr: #im Nordosten von Quelb bei den tanzenden Wölfen. #in Schloss Surgate in Xezats Gemach. Und zu guter Letzt solltet ihr bei Interesse die Gil-Höhle besuchen und das eine oder andere Mal gegen Gil-Taimai kämpfen, um euch etwas zu bereichern. Schloss Exdeath Habt ihr alles erledigt, brecht ihr zum Schloss eures Feindes auf, das mit einer ganzen Menge blaumagischer Sprüche aufwarten kann. Die Gegner sind sind aber nicht nur im Hinblick auf ihre Blaumagie und die Items, die man via Stehlen oder Drop von ihnen erhalten kann, sehr interessant, sondern auch und vor allem im Hinblick auf ihre sonstigen Fähigkeiten. Die Höllenbrut etwa findet es äußerst lustig, bereits besiegte Gegner einfach wiederzubeleben, während Hexen euch gerne blöde Zustandsveränderungen hinterherwerfen. Der Reflek-Magier sollte besser nur physisch angegriffen werden, während sich da beim Adaman-Golem kaum was reißen lässt – stattdessen ist ihm mit Blitzga oder einer Goldnadel beizukommen. Der Blaue Drache schließlich tritt im Dreierpack auf, zu sehen bekommt ihr aber immer nur einen Sprite – die Idee wurde übrigens nur ein FF später beim Eisdrachen wieder aufgegriffen. Und damit auch genug der Vorworte. Auf geht's! thumb|left|220px|Vorher sah's irgendwie... netter aus. Kaum betretet ihr das Gebäude, fallen euch schon die zahlreichen Soldaten aus Schloss Bal auf, die verletzt am Boden liegen... Ob wir ihnen sagen sollten, dass sich in einem Raum weiter hinten ein Speicherpunkt und eine Quelle mit Heilwasser befinden? Jedenfalls ist Exdeath weiter oben, also hinterher! Geht über die Treppe unter dem Raum mit dem Speicherpunkt hoch zum 1. Stock, greift dort einen Äther und einen Diamantschild ab und geht weiter nach oben. Im 2. Stock stellt ihr fest, dass ihr in einer Sackgasse gelandet seid... kehrt also um, wobei Krile plötzlich bemerkt, dass Exdeath uns was vormacht! Dieser Schuft! Was die Krieger des Lichts nämlich bisher vom Schloss gesehen haben, war nichts weiter als eine Illusion, die nun mit Hilfe von Krile, Galufs Geist und dem im Sterben liegenden Kelger gebrochen wird – Letztgenannter zieht bei der Aktion übrigens in die ewigen Jagdgründe ein, womit das Schicksal der Welt nun auch ganz offiziell in der Hand der Krieger des Lichts liegt. Im 3. Stock seht ihr einen weißen Schalter – betätigt ihn, um die Truhe mit einem Frostschild erreichen zu können. Anschließend könnt ihr über eine Passage im Südosten den 4. Stock betreten, in dem es zahlreiche versteckte Gänge zu entdecken gibt, wenn ihr Gänge finden des Diebes anlegt oder einem Charakter diesen Beruf gebt. Haltet euch hier einfach westlich und lauft nach Norden, dann seid ihr ganz schnell bei einer Truhe mit einem Äther und der Tür zum 5. Stock. Hier müsst ihr in Lava rumlaufen, wobei ihr Schaden nehmt – es sei denn, ihr zaubert Levitas oder habt einen Geomanten im Team. Geht ganz rechts in die Lava und lauft runter zu einem Geheimgang, in welchem ihr Hayates Bogen findet. Kehrt zum festen Boden zurück, schnappt euch das Elixier in der Truhe in der Mitte des Raumes und besucht dann den 6. Stock. Stellt euch hier auf den Totenkopf, um eine Brücke in Bewegung zu bringen. Mit dem A-Knopf könnt ihr sie wieder stoppen – führt die Brücke nach dem Stoppen in eine Sackgasse, kommt es zu einem Kampf gegen einen Leierschwanz, ansonsten könnt ihr ein Frostschwert links und ein Kotetsu rechts aus den Truhen mitnehmen. Nach dem Schalterspiel winkt ein Besuch bei einem Speicherpunkt – welch Freude! Anschließend betretet ihr den 7. Stock, wo sich rechts ein Geheimgang mit einem Elixier, links eine Truhe mit 9.900 Gil und dazwischen die Treppe zum 9. Stock finden lassen. Seht ihr das funkelnde Ding da? Da wollen wir jetzt hin! Geht dazu rechts wieder runter in die 8. Etage und dort erstmal ganz weit nach Osten zu einer Treppe, die euch 8.000 Gil einbringt. Anschließend geht ihr die Treppe etwas östlich von eurem Ausgangspunkt hoch zu einer Plattform voller Totenköpfe. Hier gibt es Fallgruben, also macht einen Charakter zum Geomanten und geht über die Plattform. Ganz rechts findet ihr eine Zwillingslanze, ganz oben dagegen befindet sich ein unsichtbarer Teleporter, der euch zu dem funkelnden Ding von eben bringt! Jer! Es handelt sich dabei um Karfunkel, der sich uns anschließen möchte, wenn es uns denn gelingt, ihn zu besiegen... Also haut rein! bzw. |LP = 15.000 |MP = bzw. |Schwäche = |Immunität = Erde |Stehlen = Goliath-Tonikum, Reflek-Ring |Hinterlässt = Kröten-Panzer |FP = 11 |Text = Karfunkel ist permanent im Reflek-Zustand und lässt Feura, Eisra und Blitzra von sich abprallen. Wenn seine LP unter 50% fallen, packt er dagegen fiese zustandsverändernde Sprüche wie Stopp, Versteinerung und Exitus aus. In der ersten Phase des Kampfes ist es relativ schwer, halbwegs anständigen Schaden anzurichten. Physischen Attacken weicht Karfunkel oft aus, magische Angriffe dagegen könnt ihr wegen Reflek nur benutzen, wenn ihr selbst ebenfalls in diesem Zustand seid und die Zauber von euch abprallen lasst. Wenn ihr bereits Schnellfeuer habt, ist dies eine tolle Gelegenheit, es mal auszuprobieren, ansonsten kann auch Gaia des Geomanten sehr stark sein, wenn ihr die Schallwelle bekommt. Klingenmagie ist ebenfalls großartig: Versteinerung kann den Kampf sofort beenden, während Stille verhindert, dass Karfunkel irgendwas machen kann. Alternativ zur Versteinerung könnt ihr auch Catblepus beschwören – dies ist aber auch echt der einzige Kampf, in dem ihr dieses Vieh braucht. Habt ihr Karfunkel die Hälfte seiner LP abgezwackt, wird es deutlich leichter, Schaden anzurichten. Der Reflek-Status ist nun Geschichte, außerdem ist der Gegner nun schwach gegen fast alle Elemente, also sprecht Feuga, Eisga und Blitzga, oder belegt eure Klingen mit diesen Zaubern. Ihr könnt aber auch, wenn ihr nicht gerade die SNES-Version spielt, eine Klinge mit Bio belegen, denn ein Angriff mit einer so verzauberten Waffe beendet den Kampf sofort. }} Mit diesem Sieg erhaltet ihr Karfunkel als Beschwörung. Jer! Geht nun die Treppe runter und kehrt wieder zu dieser Plattform mit den Totenköpfen zurück. Stellt euch auf den Totenkopf ganz unten und beschreitet dann den neu entstandenen Weg, der euch zu einem weiteren Speicherpunkt führt. Im nächsten Raum geht ihr erst die Treppe rechts hoch, um einen Fuma Shuriken und eine Partisane zu finden, anschließend öffnet ihr die Truhe in der Mitte des großen Raumes... um festzustellen, dass sie leer ist ._. Wenn ihr weiter nach oben laufen wollt, erfahrt ihr auch den Grund dafür: Gilgamesch hat sich den Schatz bereits unter den Nagel gerissen! Na warte, den holen wir uns! bzw. |LP = 55.000 |MP = bzw. |Stehlen = |Hinterlässt = |FP = 0 |Blaumagie = Liliput-Lied, Krötengesang, Blitzstrahl, Zeitversatz |Text = Eigentlich ist dieser vierte Kampf gegen Gilgamesch optional – wenn ihr die leere Truhe nämlich nicht untersucht, taucht Gil auch nicht auf. Das hätte aber zur Folge, dass ihr den Genji-Helm nicht stehlen könntet, außerdem würden dann auch sämtliche weiteren Auftritte von Exdeaths Handlanger im Spiel einfach ausgelassen werden. Das wollt ihr sicher nicht, zumal euch dabei weitere Genji-Ausrüstungsgegenstände und vor allem amüsante Szenen durch die Lappen gingen, also auf in den Kampf! Gilgamesch greift gerne physisch an, erteilt aber auch mit seinen blaumagischen Sprüchen und anderen Fähigkeiten gerne negative Zustandsveränderungen. Haltet daher entsprechende Heilitems oder Medica bereit – eventuell ist es auch eine Überlegung wert, euren Heiler zum Tänzer oder Allrounder zu machen, damit er die Schleife anlegen kann und somit von Gils Zustandskeule unbehelligt bleibt. Nach einigen Angriffen beginnt Gilgamesch einen Smalltalk (!) und fragt, wo eigentlich Galuf steckt... Noch etwas später verwandelt er sich schließlich und zeigt seine wahre Gestalt. Ab jetzt attackiert er euch mit der Waffe aus der leeren Truhe, die er für das legendäre Schwert Exkalibur hält – tatsächlich aber handelt es sich dabei um eine Fälschung, die entsprechend wenig Schaden anrichtet. Konzentriert euch ab jetzt auf das Stehlen des Genji-Helmes, denn schon bald wird Exdeath die ständigen Fehlschläge seines Handlangers mit Verbannung bestrafen... }} Ihr nehmt das Exkalibur-Replikat Caliburn an euch, welches, als Waffe ausgerüstet, so gut wie nichts reißt, als Wurfgegenstand aber umso mehr Schaden anrichtet. Kampf gegen Exdeath Kehrt noch einmal zum Speicherpunkt zurück, bevor ihr weiter nach oben lauft und schließlich Exdeath höchstpersönlich begegnet und ihn endlich daran hindern könnt, seine Pläne umzusetzen! ...doch wie sehen seine Pläne überhaupt aus? Die Krieger des Lichts haben keinen Schimmer, und ohne einen traditionellen Antagonisten-Monolog stehen auch wir als Spieler ziemlich auf dem Schlauch. Er will die Welt „wieder zu dem machen, was sie einst war“, was eigentlich ganz nett klingt... Ach, was rede ich da! Exdeath ist böse, also ist auch alles was er tut böse! Steinigt ihn!! Exdeath ist besiegt, dennoch können die Krieger des Lichts nicht verhindern, dass die Kristalle dieser Welt vor ihren Augen zerspringen... Unsere Helden fallen schließlich in Ohnmacht, um nach einer Weile auf einem Feld wieder zu erwachen und Schloss Tycoon zu erblicken... Moment mal... WAS!? Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Exdeath's Castle « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFV)